We're three at last
by leowhitelighter
Summary: Look at the prologue- but quick prologue:
1. Sleepy Heads

**We're three at last!**

**By Liam Henshaw**

**Prologue:**

The charmed ones are settling in with baby Chris, but the loss of the Chris that they knew, looms over them like a midsummer mist. Piper, handling her hectic life, still fits in time to be anxious about what the future is like for Chris to live in. Piper and Leo, become increasingly close, as baby Chris feeds off their energy for attention. So Paige as usual, tries her hardest to help, by managing the club. The manor has calmed down since the Gideon debacle, but life with the Halliwell's is still as frenzied as ever. Piper's inquisitiveness takes the better of her, and of course, this leads her into a teeny weenie baby-sized amount of trouble.

**Chapter 1: Keeping up appearances**

The Halliwell manor was awakened by the spine shattering scream let out from the tiny mouth of baby Chris, as he cried to be fed. Piper, still weary from the night before, flowed her fingers through her hair and steadied herself on the edge of her bed. She made her way to the crib and picked Chris up to comfort him. Piper looked at the clock above the door and noticed that the time is 6:40 and considered herself lucky as she had managed to get an almost full 8 hours of sleep. The next to awaken was Phoebe; she opened her bedroom door and walked out wearing a very expensive-looking velvet dressing gown and with hair as if she hadn't gone to bed at all. Piper, who looked a bit like she had been help upside down on a washing line, got a little jealous of Phoebe's appearance.

"How the heck did you do that?"

Phoebe, slightly puzzled by the question replied "Do what"

"Well, you go in there, sleep, and wake up looking better than you did originally. Whereas I have split-ends, Chris has decided to get into the terrible twos a year early and Wyatt is orbing all over the place during the night!"

"He's still doing that? Where did he go….downstairs?"

"Yes and also to magic school to play with the toys…I still say that that boy is going to get himself in big trouble soon"

"Where is he now?"

"Well he's up with Leo in the attic; we're trying to find some kind of spell to stop him or at least to understand him"

"He just wants to have some fun"

"Yes but there is a thin line between children playing and piper going crazy"

"I think that line got crossed way before Wyatt"

Phoebe sniggered and a few second later got smacked on the back by Piper. Chris, seeing this, tried to smack Piper's head but could only reach her ear.

"Aww he's so cute…already trying to vanquish mental people"

"Oi you! Get downstairs and start getting breakfast ready and just remember loonies are prone to get violent"

Phoebe made her way down the stairs and towards the kitchen but Paige was still in her bed.

"Paige, get up, remember you said you would help Leo learn the ropes of magic school today and we haven't got all day…PAIGE!"

Paige who was slightly asleep couldn't resist the awakening tone of Piper and so slowly opened her eyes to forego the ritual of waking up, which she hates more than any demon could hope to be. She slumped off her bed and into her gown, shuffled to the door and was presented with a smug Piper.

"What's with the grin Piper?"

"Well I need to get ready and you get to take Chris for an hour or so"

"But..."

"No buts missy, the club opens in a couple of hours and I need to get ready and check the book of shadows quickly"

"What do you need with the book?"

"Oh don't you worry your messed up hair about it…just looking for things to help us with Wyatt, Phoebe will fill you in downstairs"

"Come on then Chris…lets get some toast"

"Oh Paige wait…Wyatt hasn't had anything to eat either, bring him down with you as well please"

"Ok but no more 999 nanny calls…ok?"

Piper sniggered and nodded her head. She called Wyatt and instantly he orbed downstairs to his mum.

"Wyatt, you go with Auntie Paige and Chris and have something to eat ok?"

With that, the three of them went downstairs to meet phoebe in the Kitchen. Piper went up to the attic where Leo was sitting on the chaise langue reading the book of shadows to find anything that might help the child tantrum debacles.

"I've looked through it twice now and the nearest spell is one to age someone by two decades, so do you want to work your rhyming fingers and alter it slightly to work for the kids"

"I'm not making them 20!"

"Piper, its only temporary as you can reverse it whenever you like and this way we can understand them"

"I suppose…well I see its going to be a power of three spell so ill start thinking and you go and get Phoebe and Paige ready"

Leo made his way downstairs to the rest of the family and saw Wyatt and Chris messing around with the buttered toast sitting on the tray of their high-chairs. With a flick of his wrist, Wyatt cast the toast to life. It morphed and twisted until it somewhat looked like a small horse, galloped over the Chris and stole his toast. Chris bawled with tears and Paige decided to stop the horse before it caused any more baby havoc.

"_What this was, is now not,_

_Remove the life from the highchair top,_

_Return the toast to its original state,_

_Buttered and crisp on Wyatt's plate"_

"What was that?" Phoebe sniggered

"Its early…anyway I didn't see you make a spell off the top of your head for a possessed piece of bread Phoebe"

"Well I was busy making breakfast"

"You are waiting for coffee to peculate….that isn't really 'making'"

To that the only reply Phoebe could think of was to stick out her tongue, Chris laughed at this so Wyatt hit him.

"Oi Wyatt…what did you do that to your brother for?"

Wyatt, noticed he was in trouble, orbed upstairs to Piper…"UM LEO…I THOUGHT WYATT WAS SUPPOSED TO BE EATING BREAKFAST".

Leo shouted up the stairs to Piper "Yes he was but he prefers violence towards his baby brother"

"Ok ill deal with him"

Leo grabbed Chris out of his high chair and explained what the plan was for the spell, the girls and him made their way up towards the attic and stood next to Piper by the book.

"Now I want you to do is to check the spell as I am a bit rusty"

"Oh I am sure it will be fine Piper, they always are"

"Ok then lets start"

"Speed up the flow of time and space,

Let minutes fly and hours race,

Through 20 years time shall be moved

To understand why my boys feud"

A gust of wind then span around the attic, circling the girls, Leo and the two boys. With a large flash of light, everything had changed, but was it as planned?


	2. Chapter 2: Teen Angst

**Chapter 2: Teen angst**

The book laid on the stand, in its rightful position. The attic was as it was a few moments ago but there was still something significantly different. Wyatt walked over towards the attic door. Gram's old mirror was propped up against the back wall and as Wyatt passed it he noticed something was clearly not right. He was older, yet couldn't remember anything from the past. He turned around quickly and noticed Chris attempting to pull himself out of the baby chair as now he was far too big for it. Wyatt thought this must be Chris' doing mainly because he was the most obvious one there to blame.

"What have you done now?"

"Me? I haven't done anything…well at least I don't remember doing anything"

"That's part of the problem…neither do I"

Chris walked over towards the mirror "Oh my god…we're teenagers…looking good!"

"Yes…what ever you say… This must be some kind of spell…hang on a minute…if I'm here and you are there where is mum and dad, not to mention Phoebe and Paige?"

Moments later a chuckle emerged from behind them, Chris and Wyatt turned around towards the window and noticed four kids.

"Um…who are they?"

"Why don't you just as them dork?"

Chris knelt next to the little boy and asked him "Um hi there…who are you?" and to this he replied "Hi…I'm ten…who are you?"

"I'm called Chris…Chris Halliwell but I asked you your name not how old you were"

The three girls said in unison "That's amazing that's our name too!"

"Uh-oh just as I thought…it's them isn't it…I take it the boy must be dad"

"No way…how ever could you tell"

"No need to be sarcastic Wyatt"

"Oh shut up complaining, it must be some kind of spell they cast"

"I was just wondering, how comes we can't remember anything from the past yet we know about spells and speech for that matter?"

"Must be something in the spell or summit like that"

"Well check it then, one of them must have it…check mum…eugh that sounds so creepy when they're 10"

Wyatt attempted to be friendly "Now which one of you is called Piper?"

A long haired girl appeared from behind the other two "I am…I am"

"Now…can I have whatever is in your hands?"

"Whhhhyyyyy"

"Because I need it"

"Whhhhyyyy"

"It's very important"

"Whhhyyyyy"

"Oh just give it to me will ya!...Wyatt swiped it out of her hands and to this she started crying"

"Oh look what you have done…It's ok Piper, we'll give it back to you soon…that meanie wont be nasty to you any more"

"Oh for heavens sake...who are you? Mrs Doubtfire?"

"No its called being nice"

"Who cares...now, lets have a look at this"

Chris got up to try and help by Wyatt pushed him back "By lets I mean I'll"

"Oh yeah I forgot you were the all-powerful one"

"That's right and don't you forget it! Now what was mum doing….ah its quite obvious…she was trying to see why we were fighting"

"You sure? Let me have a look at that" Chris nicked the piece of paper out of Wyatt's hand and began to read the spell "Oh and to do so she was going to ages us a few decades"

"Yes…well done Chris…now why did it go wrong?

"Um………."

"Oh for crying out loud, its because of the third line… '_Through 20 years time shall be moved'…_It doesn't specify which direction and it seems as though in this case it went both ways, it brought us forward and them back"

"But is says 20 and we don't look that old and if it was split up to different time directions it still doesn't work out"

"Yes…that's because time was moved 30 years and of course that still means at least 20 years has been also"

"I think my head is going to throw up"

"Amateur"

"For crying out loud, I am still a great witch you know!"

"That may be but I am better!"

"Perhaps that's why we used to fight, because you were so egotistic!"

"The most powerful being on the earth has the right to be"

"Arrogance will be your downfall"

"And weakness will be yours…not to mention the fact you're a big sissy"

"I am not…."

"Oh save it…I'm going to have a little fun!"

"What kind of fun?"

"You'll see…ill be back in a couple of hours…see you then"

"But…." Before Chris could finish, Wyatt orbed out, leaving him with a house full of ten year olds…how fun! He knew that Wyatt wouldn't be back for absolutely ages so he realised that he was in charge of restoring the balance…which would be fine apart from he had no idea how to do that.

"Well I guess you're stuck with me then"

"YAAAAY"

"Can we play tag?"

"Ok but…." The kids ran out of the attic "not in the house", the words failed enthusiasm.

Chris sat down with a piece of paper and a pencil and tried to scribble down ideas for a new spell but not for long as downstairs he heard a large crash. The children screamed and as quick as he could he orbed downstairs. A large swirl of darkness materialised into a cloaked demon, with a swoop of her hand she showed what her powers could do as she cut the dining table in two.

"Kids run upstairs!" Chris called for Wyatt but he did not answer.

"wh…who are you"

"None of your business ignorant witch" The demon readied her hand to deal a fatal blow towards Chris. He then realised that apart from orbing he had no idea what his powers were so he tried every gesture he could think of. He managed to swoop the vase off the dresser and noticed he must be able to move things but when he tried it against the demon it did not work.

"I'm immune to your puny efforts"

Again Chris tried other gestures until something finally worked. He made his hand gun-like in shape and a glisten of ice shot out onto the staircase. He tried it one more time whilst focussing his magic and a blue ray blasted out knocking the demon to the floor. Confident he could do the same with the other hand he tried again except this time it was different, he seemed to be able to produce what looked like electricity "COOL!" He used both hands at the same time but before the twirling elements could reach the demon she dematerialised into the air.

"Damnit"

Wyatt orbed in "You kinda caught me at a bad time, I had just met Susie, total babe, when I heard you calling in the background. What was that about"

"Um take a look around, I believe its quite obvious"

Ice covered the flood and a large scorch mark was burned into the rug

"I missed some action? But…how….how the heck did you get rid of a demon?"

"I found some unexpected powers"

"like what…making clouds and puppies?"

"no…like this!" Chris directed his ice power at Wyatt and Wyatt orbed out before he was flung into the spindles of the stairs"

"what was that for?...more importantly what was that!"

"from now on…just call me ice man…better yet Electrofreeze"

"Why electro freeze, you can only make ice"

"Nope I can emanated electricity as well…cool huh?"

"Yeah right…a little shock and some cold never hurt anyone"

Wyatt orbed back out but his little comment did not put Chris down at all, as after all he just saw Wyatt as jealous……


	3. Chapter 3: Oh Brother!

Chapter 3: Oh Brother!

Chris caught his breath from his first demon encounter. He felt so proud with himself that he managed to hurt it but in the back of mind he was intensely worried about her coming back. He decided to think like his mum and do whatever she would do but…the problem had arisen again. He didn't know what his mum would do in this situation; he just knew what the situation was. The time knowledge fluctuations started to give him an incredibly bad headache. This was made even worse by the squawks that came from upstairs "Will you kids stop messing around; I have too much to do to deal with your little games". He made his way up the stairs with the kids carrying on with their banter but when he got to the landing he could sense that something was different…wrong. The kids had stopped, stopped running around, stopped making noise…stopped. He ran to the attic door to walk in on the demon again "Don't you ever give up?" but the demon didn't answer. "Get away from them…or I'll…" Wyatt orbed in next to him "Or you'll do what? Cool her off a bit? Let me deal with her".

"But how did you…"

"Know? This is me you are talking to remember?"

"Go ahead then"

"Hey you!"

The demon swirled around and shot a small arrow out of thin air…Wyatt flung it against the attic.

"Do you really think that that is going to stop me?"

Moments later Wyatt fell to the ground in intense pain. "Wyatt what's the matter?" I don't know, I can't control it, something hit me, my side….agh"

"What did you do to him?"

"Oh you are oblivious aren't you…well at least I have no competition"

"What?"

"Nave a look at him…you'll see what's wrong"

She walked over to the kids "Oh and thanks for the charmed ones by the way"

"No you don't! Hold on Wyatt!"

"What?"

Chris used his telekinetic powers to slide Wyatt across the floor towards the kids. "What use was that?"

"SHIELD…QUICK"

"Oh yeah…try to get through this hag!"

The demon continued her pace towards the kids but was resisted by Wyatt's force field. "Oh well…I'll just have to deal with _you_ then won't I?"

She turned back around to face Chris and Wyatt let down his shield. Seeing this, Chris Shouted "don't you dare! Just try to orb somewhere safe".

"But you'll die!"

"Just go! NOW!"

Wyatt orbed sluggishly away and Chris was left alone with the demon…again.

"By the way…that brother of yours…well lets just say you might want to make some arrangements"

"What do you mean?"

"Just make sure you're wearing black"

With a clench of her hand she set Chris flying into a Georgian dresser. He pulled himself up from the wooden floor just enough to swipe his hand at the book stall and swiped it at her. He regained his strength and stood back up "not so powerful are you" and to this she flung him into the hallway".

"You snivelling little witch"

Chris tried to pull himself up from the carpet but this required a large amount of his remaining energy. Fuelled by the lust to prove himself he steadied himself. He had to think of a plan and quick as he knew that she was far too powerful for him so he decided to call for help but the only people he could call for were either injured or playing tic-tac-toe. He then thought that his grandmother must have powers…surely! From the top of his head he made a make-shift spell

"_This demon is strong _

_Far too strong for me_

_Bring me my gran_

…_Her name is Penny?"_

He noticed how rubbish that spell actually was but to his surprise, light orbs started to materialise in front of him. Looking slightly puzzled she asked "Who are you?"

"Chris"

"Chris….the baby Chris?...Oh I see, this is some kind of prank isn't it, where's my girls?"

"Um no, no trick, turn around and please help"

"Wha..What?"

She turned around and noticed the demon "Tress! How dare you come here"

"Oh its you again, oh well that means you can die…again!"

"You know her?"

"Yes she used to be a member of the coven until she…turned"

"Oh I see…well can we have this talk later…at the moment there are a few more important things"

"Oh yes…right…be gone!"

Penny flicked her wrist but nothing happened

"Oh sorry forgot to tell you…that power doesn't seem to work"

"Ok…well then I need more time" She placed her hands up to freeze her

"That doesn't work either…Chris was can you do?"

"Well I just found out I can make ice and electricity but I'm not totally great on controlling it"

"Just try, were running out of time…she has become more powerful"

"Sure right I have and I like it…especially since it means I get to use it on you!"

She fired a round of darts towards Chris and instinctively he raised his hands and closed his eyes to guard himself. A moment later he relaxed his body realising that he hadn't been hit. He slowly opened his eyes and attempted to run but walked into something…cold. "Cool! I can make Ice blockades!

"Yes that's all good dear but you can't stand there all day...try to fend her off whilst I ready something"

Chris ran in front of Penny and tried to make another shield but to no avail. "I can't do it any more!"

"Yes you can…just concentrate!"

"I am but its not doing anything"

"When you last did it what did you feel"

"I don't know!...Scared?"

"Well then be scared"

"How the heck do you just become scared"

"Turn your head!"

Chris looked back at Tress. She put her hands behind her back and grabbed two athames and aimed and threw them right towards Chris. Again, he flinched and set up another guard. He could see that the daggers had landed right in front of his 'family inheritance'. "Ow that would've hurt"

"Indeed…good work…I hope this spell works…it is only 2 of us"

"Shall I call Wyatt up?"

"Oh Wyatt is here?"

"Yes but she wounded him"

"Oh then leave him, he is safer. Use you electric power to blast through your shield then we'll start the chanting ok?"

"Um…ok"

Chris released a large spark from his left hand and sent ice shards flying.

"Now!"

"_Demon of anger, justice and hate,_

_We banish you to now to death,_

_Remove yourself from these sacred walls,_

_We strip you of your evil breath"_

With that the demon exploded screaming, sending Chris tumbling down the stairs…


End file.
